Hanabi no kimochi
by Yumeli
Summary: "L'amour n'a aucun sens, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est sacré."(AM)
1. Chapitre 1

Nouvelle fiction toujours autour de Miku et Luka, elles m'inspirent ^^

J'espère que ce début vous donnera envie de lire la suite...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, le printemps était enfin là, chassant le froid de l'hiver et apportant un peu de chaleur et de gaieté à Luka. Elle était sur le chemin de la rentrée des classes, chantonnant un refrain mille fois usés, mais qui la mettait dans un tel état de bonne humeur qu'elle ne s'en lassait pas. La plupart des adolescents de 17 ans ne seraient pas forcément aussi enchantés de reprendre le chemin des cours. Pour Luka cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, revoir ses amis et ainsi retrouver une vie sociale. Car oui cette jeune fille était la fille d'un riche industriel qui malheureusement pour elle n'avait aucun choix quand au déroulement de ses vacances. Souvent celles-ci se résumaient à suivre partout des parents pleins d'obligation et à des cours du soir. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui Luka était ravie et rien ne pourrait entacher sa journée. Cette dernière s'illumina un peu plus, si cela était possible, lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily, sa meilleure amie. Comme elle, elle partageait le même âge et la même taille. Nos deux jeunes filles étaient grandes cela se voyait d'autant plus quand d'autres jeunes filles sur le chemin du lycée faisaient leurs apparitions. Lily était grande, mince, athlétique, elle avait les cheveux très longs d'un blond éblouissant, son uniforme n'était cependant pas ajusté à la perfection, en effet sa cravate était desserrée et les boutons du haut de son chemisier étaient défait, quant à sa veste elle se retrouvait par-dessus son épaule tenue simplement de sa main. Ses manches étaient retroussés laissant apparaître une multitude de bracelet sur chaque poignet. Quand elle aperçut Luka de loin, elle lui fit un grand sourire et agita son bras et sa main de droite à gauche, dans un signe de salutation loin d'être discret.

-Luka ! Alors, la forme ?

-Oui, merci Lily et toi ? Tu ne sais toujours pas nouer une cravate à ce que je vois.

Luka joignit la parole à l'acte en s'occupant personnellement de la cravate de son amie.

-Merci Lu.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Lily raconta toutes ses péripéties de vacances, Luka adorait entendre ces histoires qui pouvaient paraître futile, mais qui donnait l'impression à Luka d'avoir participé et de n'avoir ainsi pas passé ses vacances complètement seule.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant loin d'être seule sur le chemin. Luka et Lily reconnaissaient certain visage et en découvrait de nouveau. Le programme était chargé aujourd'hui, attribution des classes, puis petit discours du professeur principal et ensuite discours de l'ensemble du corps enseignants, ainsi que du directeur de l'établissement. Les cours commenceraient expressément après tout ça ; pas le temps de buller. Luka était plus que ravie, elle adorait l'école, elle adorait être entouré de personnes de son âge avec qui elle pouvait avoir des conversations d'adolescents. Les repas et les fêtes dont-elle avait l'habitude chez elle avec ses parents étaient loin d'être intéressant. Il n'y avait souvent que des personnes d'un certain âge et le peu d'adolescents qu'elle pouvait fréquenter étaient tellement habitués à ce genre de cérémonie et à ce monde qu'ils en devenaient aussi ennuyeux que leur ainés. Non, vivre dans un château ne rendait pas forcément heureux.

-Dis, mais c'est pas ta sœur là-bas ?

-Ah oui, bien vue.

-Je me rappelais plus, mais c'est vrai qu'elle rentre au lycée cette année… ouaa elle a changé ! T'as du soucis à te faire, t'as sœur a pris le même chemin que toi, bientôt ce sera elle, miss populaire !

-Hum, ça me fera des vacances ! Puis, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi miss populaire, t'as ton lot de popularité toi aussi même si tu fais mine de ne pas t'en rendre compte.

-Tu parles d'une popularité ! Je reçois que des lettres de la pars de filles, avec toi à mes côtés les garçons ne me voient même pas ! Grrrr, vilaine Luka donne moi un peu de tes atouts !

Lily avait dit cela en faisant un geste de la tête vers la poitrine de Luka. Ni une ni deux Luka avait les joues rosies.

-Si je n'aie vraiment que ça comme atout alors c'est triste parce que je n'y suis pour rien !

-T'as du boire beaucoup de lait petite... Ta sœur n'aime pas le lait ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ç… tssss t'es irrécupérable ma pauvre fille ! Tu sais c'est pour ça que les filles se confesse à toi tu n'arrêtes pas de mater leurs poitrines, ne t'étonnes pas !

-Désolé, je plaisante ! Bon et puis ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je mate aussi les garçons, en fait je mate tout ce qui bouge et qui ressemble à un humain.

Luka ne put se retenir de rire, devant les plaisanteries douteuses de son amie.

-Heureuse d'entendre que tu te limites au genre humain !

Les deux amies étaient maintenant parties en fou rire, si bien que beaucoup d'autres élèves se retournèrent en les entendant.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser de bon matin.

-Luri, pas trop impressionné ?

-Non, enfin si un peu… je sais pas trop ou aller…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ta sœur et moi on va te guider.

-Merci Lily !

La sœur de Luka avait des étoiles pleins les yeux quand elle entendit Lily prononcer cette phrase. Elle ne pouvait cacher le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Luri, avait 15 ans, elle était plus petite que sa sœur ainée, cependant elle partageait la même couleur de cheveux, un rose pâle, mais non moins profond. Luri avait les cheveux plus courts que Luka, attachait en queue à l'arrière de sa tête, une frange ainsi que deux mèches de chaque côté venaient cacher son front. Ses yeux étaient bien plus clairs que ce de sa sœur, alors que Luka arborait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu foncé profond proche de la nuit, sa petite sœur avait hérité d'un bleu clair proche d'un ciel azur. La plus jeune avait un visage de poupon alors que l'ainé affichait un visage mature, les sœurs Megurine étaient absolument magnifiques cependant leur beauté ne s'exprimait pas de la même manière. Le trio ne passez pas inaperçue, la réputation de Lily et de Luka n'étaient plus à faire, mais tout le monde se demandaient ce que cette jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Luka pouvait bien faire avec elles ?

-Le mieux est que tu nous suives, je t'indiquerais tout ce que tu dois savoir. Fit Lily en s'approchant de Luri et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Luka roula des yeux en observant la scène. Franchement Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer au prince charmant et il fallait quelle jette son dévolue sur sa propre sœur. Sa sœur entretenait déjà une certaine admiration pour Lily et ce, depuis toute petite, mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, si Lily lui faisait les yeux doux il était clair que sa naïve de sœur serait encore plus attachée à la grande blonde.

-Lily ! Laisse ma sœur se débrouiller où elle n'apprendra jamais rien ! _(Se tourne vers Luri)_ Rin n'es pas avec toi ?

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, petite panne de réveil…

-Tsss, j'te jure celle là ! Et Len ?

-Si il n'y a pas Rin il n'y a pas Len.

-Hum .. pas faux. Ecoute Luri si jamais t'es vraiment perdue tu m'envois un message et je t'aiderais, mais avant essaie par toi-même. Ah et autre chose ne te met pas retard pour Rin et Len, si tu arrives en retard dès le premier jour ce sera très mal vue.

-D'accord… merci onee-chan.

Alors que Luri filait vers le portail de l'entrée, Lily affichait un sourire charmeur en la regardant partir.

-Onee-chan ! Comme j'aimerais qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ….

Luka donna une tape sur la tête de Lily ! Celle-ci se frotta le sommet de son crâne en grimaçant.

-C'est ma sœur pas la tienne aucune chance qu'elle t'appelle comme ça !

-Arara, que voyons nous là… un cas extrêmement flagrant de siscon !

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne faisais que soulever un fait établis. Ne t'avise pas de faire du charme à ma sœur.

-Hum… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la même classe. Elles étaient le sujet principal des conversations des autres élèves, c'est vrai que de se retrouver avec les deux personnalités du lycée s'était quelque chose ! Les deux jeunes filles avaient acquis leur réputation grâce en partie à leur beauté et à leur complémentarité, car il était coutume de les considérer comme un « couple » plutôt que comme des amies. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une légende qui s'était vu naître grâce à la promiscuité entre les deux filles qui pouvaient paraître ambiguë. Cependant, dans les faits leur relation n'avait jamais passé le stade de l'amitié et ni Luka ni Lily ne semblait vouloir changer ce statut, elles s'amusaient juste de cette rumeur pour accroitre leur popularité et ainsi s'assurer de faire venir un maximum de monde durant leur match. Effectivement Lily et Luka étaient toutes les deux membres du club de basketball et pour être précis Luka occupait le poste de meneuse quant à Lily elle jouait arrière. Leur contribution au club de basketball n'avait fait qu'accroitre leur popularité. Surtout en ce qui concernait Luka, qu'une jeune fille aussi distingué soit une sportive aussi talentueuse ajouter de sa légende.

A l'opposé, au premier étage Luri cherchait tant bien que mal sa classe, toute seule… Rin lui avait envoyé un texto plus tôt pour la prévenir de ne pas l'attendre. Après plusieurs allées et retour dans le couloir elle trouva enfin la bonne salle et s'installa à son bureau où était écrit sur une étiquette son nom. Elle était un peu nerveuse de voir tous ces nouveaux visages, de voir que certain groupe était formé et qu'elle se retrouvait actuellement seule. Vivement que Rin et Len arrivent se disait-elle. Elle remarqua à côté d'elle un jeune garçon également seul, elle essaya de lire son nom sur l'étiquette.

-Hatsune Mikuo, enchanté. Lui dit le jeune garçon en aillant remarqué son insistance.

-Ah.. euh.. Megurine Luri. Désolé je pensais être discrète.

Il lui fit un simple sourire en guise de réponse. Il semblait plutôt anxieux, sa jambe bougeait frénétiquement et malgré lui et ses mains tapotaient son bureau. Il ne semblait pas très grand et avait une morphologie plutôt frêle, ses ongles étaient rongés, il était clair que ce jeune garçon semblait de nature nerveuse. Luri le trouvait plutôt mignon, mais plus comme un chiot qu'on a envie de dorloter. Ses cheveux étaient bleus turquoise, mi-long en bataille, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, son regard était perçant. Luri voulu le détendre un peu même si cela lui semblait un peu prétentieux étant donné qu'elle devait être aussi stressé que lui.

-Euh, Mi..Mikuo ? Tout va bien se passer, ma grande sœur m'a raconté que le prof principal ne fait que parler pendant une heure et après on doit encore supporter des discours, donc c'est une journée plutôt cool non ?

Elle accompagna son discours d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Tu..tu as raison… désolé je suis un peu nerveux… je ne connais personne.

-Tu ne peux plus le dire ça ! Maintenant tu me connais. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Merci Luri.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva la première journée de la rentrée scolaire. Luka et Lily attendait sa sœur et ses amis au portail pour rentrer.

-Onee-Chan!

-Aaah c'est pas trop tôt ! Lily veut passer à la librairie avant de rentrée donc on se bou…

Luka s'était arrêtée de parler quand elle aperçut que la bande à sa sœur avait déjà recruté un nouveau membre.

-Ah euh oui, Luka voici Hatsune Mikuo, on est dans la même classe.

Mikuo se pencha légèrement. Luka ne disait toujours rien fixant Mikuo. Lily qui s'était aperçu du black out de sa meilleure amie, pris les devants.

-Enchanter Mikuo ! Je m'appelle Lily et elle s'est Luka, nous sommes en troisième années. Si jamais tu galères sur un truc au lycée n'hésite pas, viens nous voir on pourra peut-être te filer un coup de main.

-Enchanter.

Luka reprit un peu ses esprits, cependant ses joues avaient viré aux roses et aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche.

Lily profita du chemin du retour, pour chuchoter à Luka.

-Tu le connais ce Mikuo ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-T'arrête pas de le fixer, c'est hyper flagrant.

-C'est vrai ? Merde !

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu…tu le trouves pas mignon ?

-Mignon ? Bon ok il est mignon, mais pas de quoi resté bloquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, quand je l'ai vu… je sais pas... j'ai perdue mes moyens... ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

-Euuh... non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une sorte de coup de foudre comme dans ces feuilletons ultra chiant !

-Je n'en sais rien moi, tu crois que c'est facile à expliquer, je… je n'aie jamais perdue mes moyens devant quelqu'un ! C'est peut-être ça…

-T'as craqué sur ce nain de jardin ? T'es sérieuse ?

* * *

Pour le prénom de la petite soeur de Luka, je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler et je voulais quelque chose d'assez similaire à Luka. Rien ne m'emballer et je suis moyennement satisfaite de son actuel prénom. En fait c'est le prénom Ruri que j'ai écrit à la sauce Luka, j'imagine que la plupart des lecteurs ici le savent, mais ce prénom ce lit Luli. Voilà à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ^^

Ah oui et avant, si vous avez des suggestions, notamment sur le prénom ou n'importe quoi d'autre n'hésitez pas, je serais contente de lire vos reviews.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre deux tant attendue... ou pas en fait XD bref quoi qu'il en soit le voici. Après l'avoir relue moult fois j'ai constaté que c'était un concentré de dialogue, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop ennuyant pour vous... Il faut vraiment que je me fasse violence pour rendre l'univers plus palpable, promis j'y travaillerais plus sérieusement pour les chapitres suivants ! Le rythme est nettement moins soutenue mais c'est normal je privilégie Yume no yona qui ne compte maintenant que quelques chapitres avant sa fin, peut-être 3 ou 4...

Laulink merci d'avoir pris encore une fois le temps de lire cette fanfic en plus de l'autre ;) Je ne dirais rien sur la suite ce serais dommage ^^ Lily à certainement le rôle de la comique, passablement sans gêne et surtout charmeuse, j'espère que son caractère haut en couleur sera apprécié, en tout cas moi je l'aime déjà :p Il me semble que j'avais corrigé les erreurs que tu as relevées ^^ Il faut que je vérifie.

naruto0822rasengan merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et surtout ça me motive ^^ Effectivement, j'ai rarement vue, voir jamais, une petite soeur pour Luka et j'aime bien l'idée de voir Luka en grande-soeur protectrice, voir trop. Ton intuition est bonne, mais rien n'est écrit :p j'avais envie de parler de Luka et Miku, mais pas seulement, l'idée que d'autres personnages soient développés au même titres que les héroines m'intéressent, je pense que ça peut rendre l'histoire plus riche et plus intéressante.

flandrendiaye merci à toi aussi pour ta review, toujours du Miku x Luka, ce couple m'inspire :) Je vois que la personnalité de Lily aura marqué ^^ je compte bien en faire un personnage important. C'est normal qu'elle craque pour Mikuo dans ma tête il est comme l'image suivante (si j'arrive à mettre le lien...)

. /tumblr_l8z0fqEsd41qz7x7bo1_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Luka ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa rencontre avec Mikuo, elle ne cachait pas son intérêt pour lui, ni à Lily ni à sa sœur qui semblait être devenue plutôt proche de ce garçon. Elle avait vérifié si sa sœur était intéressé, mais malheureusement et / ou heureusement, selon le point de vue, Luri ne semblait intéressé que par Lily. Cette espèce de mangeuse d'homme et de femme pour qui la stabilité du couple ne rimait pas forcément avec l'exclusivité. Luka se posait quand même la question si Luri ressentait juste de l'admiration ou si elle éprouvait de vrai sentiment. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour sa sœur parce que dans le deuxième cas, elle souffrira sans doute connaissant Lily. Sa meilleure amie était une charmeuse, elle passait son temps à séduire hommes et femmes ayant un certain succès auprès des femmes, les hommes étant plutôt frileux face aux femmes avec plus de caractères qu'eux. Luka adorait Lily, mais voir Luri ci-attachait à sa meilleure amie ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait mis en garde Lily de laisser sa sœur tranquille, mais Lily restait Lily et ses mises en gardes pouvaient passer d'une oreille et ressortir de l'autre. Surtout que sa meilleure amie semblait vouloir éviter le sujet en profitant de son soudain béguin pour un garçon plus jeune qu'elle pour la taquiner.

\- Je savais pas que tu préférais les plus jeunes, je t'aurais amené au collège de mon quartier si j'avais su…

\- Lily fou moi la paix ! Ne fais pas de généralité, je suis juste intéressée par Mikuo, pas par tous les jeunes garçons de cette planète, ne me confonds pas avec toi !

\- Outch ! Ok j'ai mérité, puis je ne peux pas démentir complètement…

\- T'es vraiment un cas Lily ! T'as de la chance d'avoir une amie compréhensive !

\- Merci de votre bienveillance Luka-sama…

Lily s'était inclinée, ce qui fit rire Luka.

\- Bon alors, qu'elle est ta stratégie pour obtenir le cœur de ce cher Mikuo ?

\- Une stratégie hein ? Je n'en aie pas… j'espère seulement lui avoir fait une bonne impression.

\- Luka, Luka, Luka, il faut attaquer, si tu fais rien be… il se passera rien…

\- Sauf si c'est lui qui fait le premier pas.

\- Si un jour, il le fait... Met-toi à sa place, il est plus jeune que toi, il a l'air assez timide et nerveux, puis c'est un mec autrement dit, c'est un trouillard… donc c'est à toi la fille courageuse que tu es de provoquer quelque chose.

\- Aaaah je te déteste quand t'as raison ! Donc toi tu attaques toujours ?

\- Oui, toujours je ne fais aucune exception et j'ai déjà eu des échecs, mais au moins j'ai essayé. Après tout qu'est-ce que tu risques d'autre à par que la personne ne soit pas intéressée ?

\- Pour certaine personne, normalement constitué, un échec amoureux et dur à encaisser !

\- Oui je sais.. je sais que ma crédibilité ne vaut pas un clou étant donné ma façon de faire, mais si je peux t'aider un peu pour être avec ce gars, dépourvus de virilité, je le ferais.

\- Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes… « dépourvus de virilité » n'était pas nécessaire ! Enfin, merci Lily je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras l'occasion de discuter avec lui, j'ai invité ta sœur pour notre premier entrainement. J'avais une horde de fan prêt à m'accompagner, mais je me suis dit que ta sœur plus Mikuo pour nous encourager ce serait suffisant, alors merci qui ?

\- Merci Lily… avoues tu as fait ça dans le seul but d'entendre des encouragements de la part de Luri.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… mon seul et unique but c'est d'offrir une chance à ma meilleure amie ici présente.

Il était 15h00, les cours étant finis Luka et Lily se dirigèrent vers le gymnase pour leur tout premier entraînement. Lily était toujours suivie de son fan club et il lui était difficile de les semer. Luka avait aussi un fan club, mais elle les ignorait tellement qu'ils étaient plus discrets, moins envahissant. Arrivée au gymnase Lily fit un dernier numéro de charme pour sa horde avant de disparaître dans le vestiaire.

\- Franchement, tu n'en as pas marre de toutes ces filles qui te suivent partout ?

\- Tu es jalouse ? Je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi on dirait…

Lily avait entouré la taille de Luka de ses bras provoquant un contact très rapproché de leur corps. Luka roula des yeux.

\- Lily, enlève t'es sales pattes !

\- Un petit câlin avec ta meilleure amie c'est si dur à supporter ?

\- Je n'aie aucun problème avec t'es câlin, en revanche je peux pas en dire autant de ta main baladeuse !

La main de Lily avait migré de la taille de Luka jusqu'à sa poitrine.

\- Un simple contrôle, rien de plus.

\- Un contrôle ?

Luka se mit à rire, tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Lily.

\- Bon la récréation est terminée. Si tu veux palper du sein, une horde de jeunes filles t'attendent dehors, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir.

Luka lui fit un clin d'œil, enfila son survêtement et fila rapidement dans le gymnase.

\- Mon choix et déjà fait Luka ! D'ailleurs elle ne va pas tarder avec l'imberbe qui te servira de petit ami… peut-être !

Le ton de sa voix augmenta crescendo, de sorte que la fuyante Luka puisse entendre toute la phrase. Seule la tête de Luka fit sa réapparition entre les deux portes battantes, elle semblait gênée et ses joues virait au rouge.

\- Lily ! Tu pourrais le gueuler encore plus fort, je crois que les membres du club de musique à l'autre bout du bâtiment n'ont pas bien compris !

\- Si tu étais resté en place, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à crier !

\- Bon ramène toi, c'est un ordre !

\- Hey, mais c'est moi la capitaine !

Après dix minutes d'échauffement, l'équipe se sépara en deux pour simuler un match. Lily regardait les gradins toutes les deux minutes et sa concentration sur le match en pâtissait.

\- Bon sang Lily ! On dirait que c'est toi qui attend ton béguin !

La blonde se raidit légèrement, mais se reprit rapidement, évitant au maximum de laisser paraître sa gêne. C'est quand le premier match se termina que Luri et Mikuo firent leurs entrées en haut des gradins. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily, elle donna un coup de coude à Luka.

\- Il est temps d'aller saluer notre public.

\- Hein ? Non je… vais rester ici, l'entrainement n'est pas terminé.

Lily souffla.

\- Luka c'est le moment d'attaquer, il est venu, si tu ne l'intéressais pas du tout il n'aurait pas fait le déplacement.

\- Il est juste venu parce que Luri lui a demandé !

\- J'ai dit à Luri que c'était toi qui avait demandé à ce que Mikuo vienne, elle lui a surement dit comme ça.

\- Sérieux ? Putain Lily ! Je suis encore plus gênée, je ne risque pas d'y aller !

\- Luka, fais pas ta gamine tu sais que ça m'énerve ! Il va pas te bouffer, je dirais même que c'est toi qui risque de le bouffer vue comme tu le regardes.

Luka n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le dévisageait avidement. Elle prit une forte inspiration, avant d'expirer. Ce manège lui servait-elle à retrouver de la contenance ? Sans doute. Lily qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Luka c'était déjà avancé auprès des deux plus jeunes. Elle prit un malin plaisir à se montrer très tactile avec Luri tout en regardant Luka. Peut-être que la colère aiderait sa meilleure amie à grimper les marches. Voyant que sa tête de mule d'amie n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Luri, qui avait sûrement le rougissement le moins discret de tout le lycée. La réaction de Luka ne se fit pas attendre, le regard noir qu'elle lui lancer était bien plus limpide que le plus clair des discours.

\- Onee-chan à l'air en rogne, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non rassure toi, c'est moi qui la malmène un peu. Dis-moi Mikuo, ça ne te dirait pas de rejoindre Luka en bas vu que cette flemmarde refuse de monter ?

\- Je…si elle veut pas monter, c'est peut-être qu'elle préfère rester seule…

Lily passa un bras sur l'épaule de Mikuo et lui dit plus discrètement.

\- Mon petit Mikuo, tu n'y connais pas grand chose aux femmes hein ? Juste une info qui pourrait te servir pas plus tard que… maintenant… Tu sais, les femmes font des choses, disent des choses, qui sont en complète contradiction avec ce qu'elles désirent réellement… Tu vois là, t'as l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas te voir, mais en fait elle ne demande qu'une chose et c'est quoi à ton avis ?

\- Elle ve…veut… que je vienne ?

\- Bingo ! Allez soit un homme et fonce !

Elle lui fit une tape qui manqua de le faire tomber. Vraiment ce Mikuo n'avait certainement pas encore passé le cap de la puberté vue son allure juvénile.

Mikuo semblait hésitant, mais grâce au soutien de Lily et Luri, il fit le premier pas en direction de Luka faussement occupé à s'étirer. Il semblait plutôt stressé d'aborder la splendide Luka qui malgré l'effort physique paraissait toujours aussi divine. Mikuo s'amusa à observer la grâce de ses gestes pourtant si anodins. La grande rose avait l'art et la manière de faire d'un rien une œuvre d'art. Elle lui semblait si inaccessible, et pourtant il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire connaissance par le biais de Luri. D'ailleurs sa sœur lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais elle ne dégageait pas l'aura d'assurance et de charisme de Luka. Non, Luri était aussi charmante que sa sœur, mais pour une raison que Mikuo ne s'expliquait pas elle paraissait plus « humaine », disons plus facile d'accès. Il se dit que peut-être l'âge jouait, ou tout simplement le fait que ce soit Luri qui l'ait abordé en premier.

Le voilà maintenant à quelques pas et le stress gagnait du terrain, ses mains étaient moites et son pouls se faisait plus rapide. Vraiment il se sentit minable devant le désordre émotionnel que lui provoquait une simple discutions avec une fille. Non rectification avec LA fille, oui parce qu'avec Luri ou Rin, Mikuo n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer, du moins depuis qu'il s'était familiarisé avec elle.

\- Sa…salut

L'air niais qu'il affichait combiné à ce salut mal assuré fit sourire Luka, amusait par sa voix tremblotante et sont sourire crispé, malgré tout elle reconnut le courage pour quand même se forcer à venir.

\- Tu es finalement venu.

\- Oui, Lily m'a dit que tu voulais… que je vienne…

\- Ah Lily hein… (à elle-même) elle perd rien pour attendre…

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger en plein entrainement.

\- Non ! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! En fait oui, je voulais te voir… Tu m'attends après l'entrainement ?

\- Ah… euh… oui, oui bien sûr.

\- Je suis en plein en entrainement je préfère de dire tout ça sans cette… foule.

Luka semblait gênée, elle triturait ses mains malgré elle. Mikuo, pas très bavard, mais observateur avait remarqué, que la Luka pleine d'assurance n'était probablement qu'une façade. Quel que soit ce que Luka voulait lui demander, sûrement rien de bien important, il se sentait satisfait par le simple fait d'avoir pu admirer un visage inconnu de la belle aux cheveux roses.

\- Je…je t'attendrais.

Lorsque l'entraînement fut finis, Lily et Luka se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Une fois le nécessaire de bain en main, elles prirent une douche, s'assurant aucun regard indiscret. Il n'était malheureusement pas rare que certaines personnes essaie d'admirer les deux joueuses vedettes sous la douche, aussi elles avaient adopté un rituel de sécurité avant de se mettre en tenue d'Ève.

\- OK ! La voie est libre !

Joignant la parole à l'acte Lily, réussit à se débarrasser d'une façon déconcertante de ses vêtements.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être sous la douche pour te foutre à poil sérieux ?

\- Rooh ça va Luka, il n'y a que toi !

\- Justement !

Mikuo était adossé contre le mur, sa main battait le rythme de la chanson que ses oreilles recevaient. Les yeux fermés, il fut surpris de sentir Luka si près de lui.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?

\- Rien d'intéressant…

\- Fait pas ton timide, laisse-moi écouter.

Luka colla son oreille contre celle de Mikuo et écarta le casque de sorte d'entendre la musique. Elle ne reconnut pas le morceau, mais le trouva plutôt rythmé, une douce voix cristalline rendait la chanson encore plus agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mikuo semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Mu ... il ...

\- Muhe ? Je connais pas du tout, c'est sympa en tout cas.

\- Euh… Luka-senpai… tu voulais me dire…quelque chose ?

Luka se redressa, elle marqua un silence cherchant la bonne tournure de phrase pour mettre toutes les chances de son côtés.

\- Je… en fait, je me disais que… si tu voulais… ce serait cool de… sortir un dimanche… tous les deux…

Mikuo écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure que Luka parlait, il ne savait pas si cette conversation lui sortait tout droit de son imagination où si elle avait vraiment lieu. Il déglutit, restant muet au grand désespoir de Luka, qui commençait à paniquer. Ils se regardaient fixement et c'est Luka qui craqua en premier, face à ce silence pesant.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave… bon j'y vais… désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec des bêtises… euh a plus…

La voix de Luka était plutôt tremblotante, elle lançait des regards furtifs à Mikuo, n'osant pas s'attarder sur son visage. Elle fit vol face et tenta de s'échapper rapidement. Mikuo lui saisit la main pour arrêter sa course.

\- Attend ! Je… je serais ravi de passer du temps avec… toi.

Luka se figea, elle souffla et se retourna, ses yeux étaient humides, mais elle affichait un grand sourire.

\- Bon sang Mikuo, ne me fait plus baliser comme ça !

\- Je… désolé, j'ai été surpris… que toi… tu me proposes ça.

\- Dimanche prochain ?

\- Hein ?

\- Notre rendez-vous !

\- Ah ! Euh… oui, oui c'est parfait !

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas à bientôt Mikuo !

\- À bientôt Luka-senp…

Luka l'empêcha de sa main qu'il en dise plus et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Luka suffira, pas de senpai entre nous.

Mikuo hocha simplement de la tête en guise d'approbation.

Lily surpris Luka, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait donc attendue la rose. Elle affichait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Oui, Lily ? Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse !

Lily en mimant Luka.

\- Luka suffira, pas de senpai entre nous…

\- C'est ça moque toi !

\- C'était tellement beau, vous étiez si mignon, Luka pourquoi tu l'as pas embrassé c'était parfait !

\- Je n'embrasse pas un garçon comme ça ! Même s'il est incroyablement mignon j'attendrais au moins la fin de notre futur rendez-vous.

\- Oh ! Luka t'es vachement honnête c'est dernier temps, ça me rappelle quand tu sortais avec…

\- Lily ! Ne t'avise pas de prononcer son nom !

Luka avait haussé le ton et elle tremblait légèrement, son visage joyeux avait disparu laissant place à un visage plein d'inquiétudes.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- C'est bon.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous! Toujours en vie ahah, bon j'avoue que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien publié, la faute à quelques problèmes perso... donc me revoilà avec un chapitre méga long! enfin je trouve... j'ai pas voulu le couper en deux, je vous le délivre tel quel, sachez aussi que je n'ai absolument fait aucune correction donc forcément il sera rempli de fautes, me connaissant (-)'... Je pense que ça ne gênera pas trop à la lecture, enfin j'espère ^^ La correction viendra plus tard...

Naruto0822rasengan : merci pour ton commentaire encore et encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) Oui, oui Mikuo et Luka sont des êtres méga timide ahah c'est plutôt drôle :D et mignon ^/^

Laulink: toujours fidèle! avec ton... long commentaire ;) j'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup 3 même si c'est pour énumérer mes fautes d'orthographe ahah, ce chapitre est fait pour toi, pour ça, tu vas te régaler :p Le mystère reste entier pour Luka... Pour Lily et Luri ce chapitre devrait donner un semblant de réponse ^^ Est-ce que Luri saura dompter la sauvage Lily ? Si tu aimes, les rendez-vous alors ce chapitre est aussi fait pour toi! et le suivant aussi... Pas mal l'histoire de la maison hantée, Mikuo dans ce genre de situation aaah ... De toute façon, Mikuo on l'aime, mais pas pour sa virilité :p ahem... Pour ce qui est de Miku/Mikuo mystère... ;) Développe t'es délires, j'en tiens une couche aussi ;p Pour l'expression "ne me fais plus baliser comme ça" je ne pense pas que cela viennes de chez moi (je suis du sud de la France) mais j'avoue que mon vocabulaire est bourré de mélange entre le patois nîmois, provençal et le français que l'on connaît donc possible, mais c'est malgré moi pour le coup. Remplace "baliser" pas "peur" ou "paniquer" et hop le tour est joué ^^ Du coup pas très japonais tout ça... :D

Nyxs : merci pour ton commentaire! Contente que tu apprécies ma fic plutôt légère ^^ j'avoue que j'avais un rythme bien plus soutenue il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'espère retrouver ce rythme bientôt ! Désolé de me la jouer sadique ahah :D merde je rigole c'est pas crédible avec les excuses... :p Long chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Luka était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'elle avait proposé une sortie à Mikuo et qu'il avait accepté. Il avait même assisté à tous les entrainements de Luka en compagnie de Luri, utilisant le prétexte de l'accompagnateur pour pouvoir admirer la sportive Luka. Le groupe de Luri avait ainsi fusionné avec celui de Luka, même si leur agenda n'était pas tout le temps compatible. Luri ne ratait pas une occasion de voir Lily et Mikuo de voir Luka. Quand à Rin et Len ils suivaient Luri, leur meilleure amie. Il était vendredi, le groupe rentrait ensemble comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelque jour. Lily fut sollicité par un jeune garçon, ayant eu le grand courage d'interrompre les conversations du groupe pour réclamer un rendez-vous avec elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu…tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi s'il te plait !

\- Euh..(elle se retourne vers les autres) partez devant je vous rejoins.

\- D'accord !

Luri ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de laisser Lily avec ce jeune garçon qu'il lui parut bien trop mignon pour être sereine.

\- Pourquoi ont s'en va, elle sortira jamais avec lui de toute façon…

\- Luri ne sois pas jalouse !

\- Tais toi Len ! Je… je ne suis pas jalouse…

\- Tu sais Luri, même si Lily aime multiplier les expériences, elle a horreur de blesser les gens, donc je pense qu'elle nous a demandé de partir pour ne pas mettre plus dans l'embarras le jeune garçon, surtout qu'il va se faire rejeter…

\- Tu crois ?

Luri avait un peu de mal à cacher sa joie et sa sœur le remarqua de suite.

\- On dirait que sa te fait plaisir ?

\- Hein ! Pas du tout ! C'est… c'est triste pour… lui.

Le soir était tombé plus vite que d'habitude, à cause du changement brutal du temps à fin de journée. Le ciel c'était voilé et l'impression d'obscurité se faisait plus ressentir. Luka, en élève studieuse finissait ses devoirs. Elle avait toujours été une bonne élève… en fait il fallait qu'elle soit une bonne élève… pour ses parents. Luri était également obligé de fournir des notes proches de la perfection. Cependant être l'ainée engendrait encore plus d'exigence de la part de ses parents. Si pour beaucoup d'adolescent de son âge, faire ses devoirs un vendredi soir, alors qu'il restait encore tout le weekend pour les faire, relevé du miracle, pour Luka c'était devenu une routine. Bon, le fait qu'elle sorte ce dimanche la motivé encore plus d'être débarrassé de ce genre de tâche.

D'ailleurs sa concentration en pâtissait légèrement, son esprit vagabondé entre deux formules mathématiques et le possible déroulement de son rendez-vous avec Mikuo. Le simple fait de pensé à lui et les formules disparaissait au fin fond de son cerveau.

Luka soupira, elle s'étira de tout son corps, puis s'affaissa comme une personne âgée, toujours en soupirant. Sa tête posée contre son cahier, elle regardait le mur blanc en face d'elle. Encore un soupir, décidément elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Négligé son travail à la simple pensée d'un garçon n'était vraiment pas son genre. Elle se fit la réflexion que la « maladie d'amour » n'était pas qu'une légende et que l'on pouvait bel et bien se sentir malade d'être amoureux. Dans son cas, seul le fait de ne pas le voir ou lui parler lui provoqué ce genre de sentiment, à un point ou son travail était bâclé, ou elle restait cloitré dans sa chambre à penser et où malgré les gargouillis de son ventre la vue d'un plat fait par le meilleur des chefs japonais la rebuté. Sa mère avait observé ce changement de comportement, surtout concernant son manque d'appétit. Luka qui se faisait rarement prier devant un bon repas, n'avait plus goût de rien.

\- Bon sang Luka ! Tu n'as encore rien mangé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Rien, je vais bien, j'ai juste pas faim.

\- J'espère que tu ne fais un de ses régimes débiles !

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez élevé des enfants débiles, mère.

\- Très juste !

Luka se leva et repartie aussi sec dans sa chambre. Luri n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du repas, mais en réalité elle s'inquiétait aussi pour sa sœur. Elle prit quand même soin de finir son repas histoire de ne pas énerver sa mère un peu plus, puis rejoignit Luka dans sa chambre.

\- Onee-chan, tu sais maman s'inquiète et moi aussi pour être honnête.

\- Mais je vais bien ! Je sais pas comment le dire.

\- Alors mange au moins ce melon pan que j'ai récupéré.

\- Si mère nous vois manger en dehors des repas ça risque de pas lui plaire.

\- Arrête de l'appeler « mère », je sais que t'aime l'appeler ainsi devant elle pour l'emmerder, mais avec moi pas besoin.

\- C'est un réflexe, désolé…

Luka croqua dans le melon pan, en guise de réponse son ventre émis un gargouillis loin d'être discret.

Luri rigola, et lui tendit son morceau à elle.

\- Fais toi plaisir.

\- Merci Luri.

\- Alors, c'est Mikuo qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Quoi ? Non… je…

\- Je connais cet état, t'es complètement amoureuse de lui pas vrai ?

\- Je.. je n'en sais rien… c'est nouveau.. pour moi. Attend, comment ça tu connais cet état ?

\- Désolé onee-chan, mais je ne t'es pas attendu avant de tomber amoureuse.

Une multitude d'information se passé dans la tête de Luka. _Luri est-elle vraiment intéressée par Lily ? Elle venait de l'avouer là non ? Non, t'emballes pas, elle à juste dit qu'elle était déjà tombé amoureuse. Mais, de qui ?_

\- Onee-chan?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu parles de Lily ?

Luri eût le rose aux joues, elle se leva et fit mine d'être occupé en feuilletant un manga qui était posé sur le bureau de Luka.

\- Luri?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu parles de Lily ?

\- Non ! Je ne parle de personne, ça m'aie déjà arrivé c'est tout ! Bon je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- Luri ! Deux minutes, je n'ais rien contre le fait que tu t'intéresse aux… aux filles, mais pas Lily ! C'est une fille super, mais elle est incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse, je ne veux pas que tu en souffres, je veux juste ton bonheur.

\- Alors occupe toi de ta relation avec Mikuo ! De toute façon ça ne sers à rien de parler de ça… je ne parlais de personne en particulier je te l'ais déjà dit !

\- D'accord… écoute Luri, je… je ne veux pas t'embêter vraiment… désolé.

Luri retourna dans sa chambre, légèrement en colère. Elle en avait assez que sa sœur lui rabâche toujours la même chose, « Lily n'a pas de relation stable, Lily n'est pas faite pour toi… » .

\- Fais chier ! Je sais encore reconnaître la personne qui me correspond !

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. En y réfléchissant en quoi Lily était LA bonne personne pour elle… Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit pour si coucher brutalement dessus, tout en soupirant.

C'est vrai que sa sœur avait raison sur plusieurs points, et c'est vrai aussi, qu'elle devait connaître Lily bien mieux qu'elle étant donné que c'était sa meilleure amie mais aussi son amie d'enfance. Luri avait toujours côtoyé Lily surtout quand elles étaient petites, mais elle l'avait un peu perdu de vue quand elle était rentré au collège. Luka et Luri n'était pas allé dans le même établissement pour diverses raisons. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours admiré Lily, mais aujourd'hui parler d'admiration était un peu se voilé la face… Elle avait conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard de la grande blonde et elle avait aussi conscience du personnage qu'était Lily. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Le côté taquin et nonchalant de la blonde lui donné un côté cool qui ne laissait pas Luri indifférente, bien au contraire.

Luri n'était pas idiote, elle était satisfaite de la relation qu'elle entrainait avec Lily et ne voulait en aucun cas bouleverser se qu'elle avait enfin obtenue. D'autant plus que Lily était très tactile c'est dernier temps et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son téléphone la sorti de son introspection.

\- Un appel de… Lily ?

Luri manqua de faire tomber son téléphone, se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de décrocher.

\- A..Allo?

\- Luri ! C'est Lily, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ! non pas du tout…

\- Alors t'en mieux, dis moi tu es libre dimanche ?

Luri écarquilla les yeux, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue la question.

\- Dimanche ?

\- Oui, en fait je me suis dis que ce n'était pas juste que Luka soit la seule à s'amuser, alors j'ai pensé qu'une sortie toutes les deux seraient sympas.

\- Toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, juste nous deux.

Lily avait choisit un ton de voix beaucoup plus séduisant pour cette dernière phrase, Luri le remarqua sans peine et son faible petit cœur en subissait directement les conséquences.

\- Je…

\- Désolé, je n'aime pas trop proposé des trucs par tel, j'aurais dû te le demander directement au lycée, mais on a était dérangé par le gars…

\- Non ! C'est pas grave, je suis surprise que tu me demande ça à moi.

\- Autant demander à la meilleure compagnie qui soit…

\- Tu l'as piqué à qui cette phrase ?

\- C'est une création personnelle !

\- Ça ferait fondre tes…adoratrices.

Lily émit un rire, un peu embarrassé.

\- Mais pas toi Luri, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… je n'ai pas dit ça…

Il y eut un petit silence. Les deux jeunes filles cherchaient surement le moyen de continuer cette conversation qui avait pris une tournure bien étrange.

\- Alors tu acceptes ?

\- O..oui… bien sur

\- Génial ! J'suis super contente, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Lily avait vraiment l'air enthousiaste, ce qui rendit Luri heureuse, elle voulait encore profiter de discuter avec elle.

\- Tu…tu ne préférais pas sortir avec le garçon de tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah… lui ? Non, je te l'ais déjà dit tu es de bien meilleure compagnie.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Donc ça te fais plaisir ?

Luri était très embarrassé, mais d'un côté elle était très contente d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec la blonde.

\- O…oui

Lily mit un temps avant d'enchainer, sa voix se voulait plus tendre et apaisante.

\- Il me tarde de te voir Luri. (Elle émit une pause) Tu…tu pourrais juste éviter d'en parler à Luka…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Be tu vois… elle verrait d'un mauvais œil qu'ont sortent toutes les deux…

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est une simple sortie entre amies non ?

Lily ne disait plus rien.

\- Ouai ! ouai ! c'est vrai, ahahah je suis bête ! Elle devrait comprendre ! Ahahah !

\- Je ne lui en parlerai pas si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- Je préfère effectivement… Je viens te chercher dimanche ?

\- Ah ! euh oui ! du coup ne viens pas avant 11h sinon tu risques de croiser Onee-chan.

\- D'acc, au pire tu m'envois un mail* quand elle s'en va.

\- D'accord !

\- Bon à dimanche Luri, j'suis super contente de sortir avec toi !

\- M..moi aussi !

\- Bisous

\- B..bisous

Dimanche pour le bonheur de nos deux couples, le temps était au beau fixe. Luka avait pris le temps de ce préparer. Elle avait hésité pendant plusieurs longues minutes sur sa tenue, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire succomber le mignon Mikuo. Finalement elle avait opté pour une simple robe légère d'un bleu clair, ses cheveux étaient lâches comme à leur habitude. Elle était enfin prête pour partir, Luri n'attendait d'ailleurs que ça, histoire de pouvoir faire venir Lily qui patienté à quelques maisons de là.

\- Bon sang ! J'avais rangé ça là pourquoi ça n'y est plus !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mes lentilles de contacts ! Je peux pas y aller avec mes lunettes !

\- Tu as demandé à maman ?

\- Mère à d'autre chat à fouetter !

\- Luka ! Je veux t'aider moi alors m'envois pas bouler !

\- Oui désolé…

\- Tu sais t'es très jolie avec t'es lunettes, certain garçon aime ça.

\- Tsss, à d'autre !

\- Luka, je suis sérieuse ! Puis de toute façon vu l'heure qui l'est, soit tu arrive en retard avec ou sans lunettes mais en retard, soit tu arrives à l'heure avec tes lunettes, alors ?

Luka regarda son portable paniqué, constatant du retard qu'elle avait pris à chercher la petite boite contenant ses lentilles, elle soupira.

\- Ok, t'as raison, bon j'y vais ! en espérant que ce soit un fétichiste des lunettes !

Luri éclata de rire.

\- Je pense que c'est un détail pour lui que tu es des lunettes ou pas, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois toi pas vrai ?

\- Bon sang et c'est moi l'ainé ! Merci Luri à ce soir !

\- Amuse toi bien !

Luri fit un petit signe de la victoire, et dégaina à une vitesse déconcertante son portable. Elle pianota en une fraction de seconde le message destiné à Lily. Elle attendit patiemment dans l'entrée que la grande blonde arrive. Enfin patiemment c'était une façon de parler, à force de faire les 100 pas elle en usait le parquet ! Elle se recoiffa à plusieurs reprises devant le grand miroir qui en plus de décorer, agrandissait l'entrée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle ouvrit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la porte, ce qui surpris Lily.

\- Eh bien, contente de me voir ?

Lily affichait un grand sourire satisfait de constater l'impatience de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, j'avoue, et Onee-chan qui ne voulait pas partir !

\- Ahah, la connaissant, elle devait paniqué, elle à surement oublié un truc à la dernière minute.

\- Tu la connais bien.

\- C'est vrai… mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de Luka que j'ai envie de parler, mais de toi.

Lily s'avança vers la plus jeune et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Luri rougit instantanément. Lily savait ce montrer tendre, et Luri était très sensible à ce trait de caractère de la grande blonde.

\- On y va?

Luri se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse.

Le programme était simple, d'abord elles allées manger un bout et après direction les salles d'arcades, Lily était déjà toute excité à l'idée de défier encore les intelligences artificielles de ces machines. La plus jeune quand à elle se délecté de passer la moindre minute en compagnie de Lily. La plus âgée était d'ailleurs d'une excellent compagnie, elle racontait tout un tas de trucs plus ou moins loufoques et drôle, elle était également prévenante, n'oubliant pas dans la discutions de porter attention à Luri. Elle était même plutôt galante, Luri était ravie de recevoir un tel traitement de la part de la blonde. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer son comportement avec ses conquêtes passées, est-elle aussi prévenante ? Non, elle l'était surement encore plus, vu qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une sortie innocente entre amies. Elle essayait cependant de ce rappeler si Lily était comme ça avec Luka… elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un souvenir qui le confirme.

\- Luri? Luri?

\- Hein ? Ah ! euh, pardon…

\- Tu t'étais perdue dans tes pensées… Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… tout va bien.

\- Tu sais tu peux me dire si quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas Lily tout va bien.

\- Ok ! Mais alors enlève moi ce regard perdue de ton si jolie visage.

Lily avait posé sa main sur la joue de Luri. Elle sentit une certaine chaleur s'activer, elle ne rata pas non plus l'expression gênée que la plus jeune avait bien du mal à dissimuler. Lily eu confirmation qu'elle produisait un certain effet auprès de la plus jeune. Elle en était d'ailleurs ravie. Bien sur elle était consciente que Luri avait toujours eu une certaine admiration à son égard, mais elle voulait, avec ce rendez-vous faussement amical, confirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. La grande blonde était elle même étonné de ce donner tant de mal pour quelqu'un. En réalité elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait, Luri ne la laissait clairement pas indifférente, mais de là à faire tout un stratagème pour déterminer la nature des sentiments de la plus jeune, vraiment elle ne se reconnaissait pas ! D'habitude elle n'aurait pas tourné autour du pot pendant 10 ans, préfèrent la franchise d'une discussion à la subtilité d'un stratagème. Pourtant elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec Luri qui à chaque sourire lui provoquait une envie irrésistible de la toucher, elle se faisait violence de ne pas céder à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras. Se félicitant de n'avoir osé la toucher que tu bout des doigts. Un rendez-vous amical hein ? Qu'elle blague ! Et quelle torture pour la grande blonde, mais aussi quel bonheur de pouvoir profiter exclusivement de Luri, sa gentillesse et ses sourires…

Mikuo avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, essayant d'apporter une touche cool et décontracter en totale opposition avec les émotions qui l'animés. Mikuo était stressé, il battait de ses doigts sur son jean, et lancé des coups d'œil furtif en direction d'une Luka pleine d'assurance. A force d'observer Luka, il constatait qu'il devait faire pâle figure à côté d'elle. A aucun moment les passants devaient les prendre pour un couple, mais plus comme un frère et une sœur. Rien que de ce s'imaginer en couple avec Luka, Mikuo se sentait encore plus stressé. Ce rendez-vous était-il vraiment l'étape classique avant la confession de Luka ? Ou alors Luka l'appréciait simplement en temps qu'ami et avait juste envi d'approfondir ce type de relation. Il se demandait si les gens sortaient vraiment en tête à tête avec leurs amis. Plus il l'observait et plus il perdait la notion que son regard était de plus en plus intense et bien moins furtif. Il remarqua le petit rictus charmeur d'une Luka pas dupe. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit le plus beau des sourires, son cœur en fut tout de suite chamboulé.

\- Tu es calme Mikuo, mais tu observes beaucoup. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ah ! O..oui, désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ça ne me dérange pas. Puis ton regard est plutôt… flatteur.

Mikuo se sentit ridicule, c'était Luka qui faisait la conversation, il devait se prendre en main, être moins timide et montrer à Luka qu'il était intéressé par elle. Mince, c'était qui l'homme dans l'histoire, il eut un faible rire à cette pensée… Il souhaitait, autant que possible la mettre à l'aise pour qu'une potentielle confession se fasse, ou alors il devrait jouer le tout pour le tout et exprimer lui-même ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je, je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille…

\- Ah ! Je comprend mieux ton stress.. t'inquiète pas, on ne fait que des choses amusantes, en espérant ne pas être de mauvaise compagnie.

\- Surement pas ! Tu.. tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie, au contraire… Je suis juste surpris d'être en compagnie d'une fille comme…toi.

\- Comme moi ? et c'est quoi une fille comme moi ?

\- Je…je veux dire une fille aussi… jolie.

Luka s'arrêta de marcher, le visage légèrement rougit. De toute évidence, elle employait toutes ses forces pour ne pas paraître embarrassée, en vain. Elle était ravie que Mikuo la trouve jolie, elle se dit que ce rendez-vous allé surement modifier quelque peu leur relation, et à cette perspective elle ne pouvait que sourire niaisement.

\- Je.. je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser… mais je dois être plus honnête et dire ce que je pense.

\- Une résolution ?

\- Oui, je m'en veux de toujours te laisser prendre l'initiative.

\- Je suis la plus âgée…

\- Ça ne devrait pas compter. Donc… habitue toi, dès à présent je dirais ce qui me passe par la tête !

Luka rigola devant la mine triomphante qu'affichait Mikuo.

\- Bien, si ce qu'il te passe par la tête est dans le même registre, je devrais m'habituer sans soucis. En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Luka et Mikuo arrivèrent enfin devant le cinéma, ils choisirent un film d'action à la surprise de Mikuo qui pensait Luka plutôt fleur bleu.

\- Ça fait un moment que je veux le voir celui-là, contente que toi aussi !

\- J'aime également les films d'action, aventure etc…. Tu peux ranger ton porte-monnaie, je t'invite !

Luka semblait surprise, elle insista un peu, mais abandonna devant un Mikuo têtu et ferme. Une fois dans la salle ils choisirent une rangée plutôt éloignée de l'écran et bien au milieu, profitant de la meilleure des places pour apprécier le film. La salle était assez remplie, même si Mikuo et Luka était seul dans leur rangée. Les places du fond de salle n'ont apparemment pas la côte. Mikuo avait un peu chaud dans cette salle, et cela n'était pas dû à la température de celle-ci. Son stress devant la proximité qu'il entrainait avec Luka était la principale raison de cette sensation de chaleurs dans son corps. L'autre raison était hormonale, Mikuo avait beaucoup de mal à rester correct devant le décolleté provocateur qu'offrait Luka. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce genre de vêtement pouvait être une torture pour un cœur sensible comme celui de Mikuo ? D'autant plus que sa petite taille comparait à la grande rose lui procurait une vue des plus frontale. Comment une si jolie fille pouvait être intéressé par lui ? C'était peut-être un peu cliché comme question, mais il était en droit de se le demander. Une expérience ? Un pari perdu ? Ou tout simplement une sincère attirance ?

Il s'était d'ailleurs aperçut que Luka attirait le regard. Il n'avait pas arrêter de constater se phénomène, certain regard était admiratif, d'autres étaient plutôt neutre et malheureusement certain étaient clairement lubrique. C'était assez étrange la sensation que produisait de marcher à côté de quelqu'un de la sorte. À la fois fier et mal à l'aise, le sentiment d'être inférieur se faisait aussi ressentir pour les personnes avec peu de confiance en eux.

Mikuo balayait ces idées noires, en ce disant qu'il fallait arrêter de se prendre la tête. Le plus important était l'instant présent, et là il avait la chance de passer la journée avec Luka autant ne pas gâcher cette chance !

Après un long moment Mikuo décrocha un peu du film, il était maintenant temps pour lui de tenter un rapprochement. Après tout c'est ce qu'il se faisait normalement lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Il avait envie que Luka comprenne clairement ses intentions. Il observa un peu Luka, qui semblait concentré sur le film, puis en la scrutant du regard s'aperçut que sa main était posée sagement sur l'accoudoir séparant les deux sièges. C'était sa chance de lui saisir la main. Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage, mais dans un excès de confiance et sans trop cogiter il posa sa main sur celle de Luka. Celle-ci surprise retira rapidement sa main, en s'excusant. Mikuo déçu tenta de lui faire comprendre la démarche. Il retourna sa main de façon à ce que sa paume soit visible, tendit ses doigts et dit.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas… au contraire.

Après quelques hésitations Luka se décida à répondre à cette avance. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent main dans la main et les doigts entrelaçaient. Tout les deux avaient le rose aux joues. L'un comme l'autre semblait inexpérimenté en la matière. La grande rose n'était pourtant pas à son premier rendez-vous, mais elle sembla complètement novice concernant ces petits gestes tendres…


	4. Chapitre 4

Nouveau chapitre! oui oui ceci n'est pas une hallucination ^^'

J'espère qu'il reste quelques lecteurs malgré la lenteur avec laquelle je publie des chapitres.

Aux fidèles merci mille fois, aux nouveaux merci aussi ;) en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mikuo semblait fier d'avoir osé saisir la main de Luka qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché. Le film était terminé depuis un moment et ils marchaient tranquillement en direction d'un stand de glace que Luka avait recommandé plus tôt. Mikuo nageait en plein rêve, si on lui avait posé la question si le film était bien, il aurait sans doute répondu « génial » sans vraiment se rappeler l'histoire. Son esprit était occupé exclusivement par Luka et par la chance qu'il avait de marcher mains dans la main dans la rue avec elle. Certes il était embarrassé après tout, les regards des passants portés sur eux ne se faisaient pas rare, mais il avait pris la décision d'exclure ce fait et de profiter de l'instant.

\- Le stand n'est plus très loin. Fit Luka en rompant le silence et la méditation de Mikuo par la même occasion.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas très bavard…

\- C'est vrai, le rendez-vous te stresse toujours ?

\- Je… je suis toujours un peu nerveux…

\- Pour quelqu'un de nerveux tu as quand même eu le courage de me prendre la main. Luka lui fit un clin d'œil

\- AH ! euh… oui, je… un excès de confiance sans doute. Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Bien, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Luka avait bien pesé ses mots pour que Mikuo comprenne bien le message derrière cette phrase simple. Le petit sourire gênée conforta Luka que le message était passé. Luka sentit une pression légèrement plus importante sur sa main. Mikuo prit le soin de bien entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la grande rose. Luka eut un sourire non dissimuler. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant légèrement à ce contact plus rapproché.

\- Dis-moi Mikuo, tu n'étais jamais sortie avec une fille ?

\- Euh.. non jamais, mais je crois que ça se voit pas vrai ? Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Luka se tourna légèrement vers lui.

\- Oui un peu effectivement, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important.

\- Et toi ?

Il y eut un temps mort avant que Luka ne ce décide de répondre. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu la curiosité de poser cette question, il était évidemment que Mikuo lui retournerait.

\- J'ai… j'ai déjà eu un petit ami, alors non ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors avec un garçon.

\- Je vois… évidemment, jolie et gentille comme tu es…

\- Encore un compliment ! Tu sais je vais m'habituer à force. Fit Luka en rigolant. Alors, comme ça je suis gentille, hein ? T'en es certain ?

\- Bien sûr... après tout tu as bien voulu passer tu temps avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je fais ça par gentillesse ?

\- Euh…

Luka entraîna violemment Mikuo vers une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se retrouva dos au mur d'un immense immeuble privant quiconque de lumière. Luka n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais elle n'était pas aussi douce que d'habitude. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, lueur qui rendait le regard de Luka à la fois charmant, mais aussi troublant. Mikuo n'osait bouger, il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Quant à Luka elle restait désespérément silencieuse, les yeux braqués sur le petit Mikuo comme si tous les deux représentaient les pôles magnétiques opposés d'un aimant.

* * *

Assises à une table sur une terrasse, Lily et Luri s'observaient en silence tout en mangeant. Elles avaient commandé chacune un plat différent, de la viande pour Lily, du poisson pour Luri. Ce silence ne se voulait pas gênant ou désagréable au contraire, chacune semblait jauger l'autre. Comme si elles tentaient de lire ce qu'ils se passaient dans la tête de chacune. Lily esquissa un sourire charmeur, qui interrompue aussitôt le geste de Luri. La petite rose toussota faussement puis bu une gorgée de son eau sans lâcher du regard la blonde. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déstabiliser la plus jeune. Elle n'en sourit de plus belle, dévoilant sa parfaite dentition. Pourtant, le lien qui unissait leurs regards fut brisé par deux jeunes hommes pleins d'assurances.

\- Salut les filles (se tourne vers Luri), tu vois mon pote et moi on te trouve super mignonne ça te dirait pas toi et ta copine de venir boire un coup avec nous, juste pour parler t'inquiète.

\- Non !

Lily n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Luri de trouver une formule de politesse pour repousser ces dragueurs du dimanche.

\- C'est à ta copine qu'on demande.

\- C'est ce qu'elle allait dire, j'ai raison ?

\- O…oui !

\- Tu vois ?

\- Allez soit gentille avec nous, c'est juste pour discuter rien de plus, plus on est de fou plus un ri non ?

\- Ecoute tu commences à être vraiment lourd… je sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi… pourtant un mot comportant aussi peu de lettre que « Non » devrait être facile à assimiler pour un mec comme toi. Alors, c'est toi qui va être gentil et allée « juste discuter » avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ta copine peut venir seule de toute façon c'est elle que l'on trouve mignonne.

\- Et sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi, effectivement elle est mignonne, mais c'est MA copine, tu saisis ?

\- Hein ?

Lily se tourne vers Luri tout en se frottant le front.

\- Bon sang ! On a tiré le gros lot. Bien vous ne voulez pas bouger n'est-ce pas ? Non… évidemment, la stupidité que vous trainez semble vous ancrer comme des boulets… Luri, on s'en va.

Le garçon qui n'avait pas cessé de parler, saisit Luri par l'épaule et la retourna non sans force.

\- Vraiment, je veux juste discuter, je te paie un ve….

Le garçon était maintenant au sol, la joue endolorie par la droite que venait gentiment de lui mettre Lily.

\- PUTAIN ! MAIS T'ES FOLLE !

\- Non c'est toi qui es fou ! Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu as quand même osé la toucher! Soit content j'ai épargné ton point le plus sensible, si tu me cherches encore je risque d'être moins gentille!

\- Alors, quoi c'est toi le bonhomme dans le couple ?

Lily déjà en marche pour partir s'arrêta net, Luri remarqua qu'elle serrait les dents et qu'une veine se dessinait sur son front. La petite rose comprit que cette fois Lily était dans une rage noire et si elle ne faisait rien, celui-ci risquer de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Sans demander la permission et en rassemblant toute l'audace dont elle était pourvue elle saisit le bras de Lily fermement la ramenant vers elle, essayant t'en bien que mal de capter son regard qui pour le coup était froid et intimidant.

\- Lily, laisse tomber, on s'en va ok ?

Luri ne sentit pas d'amélioration... les muscles sous ses doigts fins semblaient extrêmement tendus. Lily se dégagea légèrement de la plus jeune et fit volte face vers le jeune homme, qui tout à coup semblait pris d'une certaine panique.

Luri dût exploiter toute la force que son petit corps disposé pour l'empêcher d'avancer finir la correction qu'elle avait commencée à l'idiot.

\- Lily ! Je t'en prie ! On s'en fout de ce gars.

La rose était maintenant revenue en face de la blonde, ses deux mains posées sur chaque joue de celle-ci.

\- On y va ? C'est bon ?

Lily fixait maintenant Luri, elle se détendit légèrement et soupirant un coup.

\- D'accord, excuse moi…

\- C'est bon, c'est fini.

Lily, profitant de la soudaine proximité de Luri pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Heureusement que t'es là Luri.

* * *

\- Comment tu me trouves maintenant Mikuo ? Je suis toujours gentille ?

\- Euh… je… en fait j'ai dit ça comme ça je… je voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolé Luka…

\- Je ne suis pas blessée parce que tu as dit que j'étais gentille, je suis blessée que tu penses que ce soit à cause de ça que je passe du temps avec toi !

\- Je..

\- Mikuo ! Réveille toi ! Je suis loin d'être aussi gentille pour consacrer mon dimanche à quelqu'un qui ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu comprends ?

\- Attend Luka… effectivement tu es intimidante quand tu veux… Je comprends pas…

\- Comme dirait Lily, les actes parlent mieux que les mots… bon sang si je commence à citer Lily ça va mal finir…

Luka marmonnait plus à elle-même qu'elle ne parlait à Mikuo. Après s'être dévisagé pendant quelque minute, Mikuo tenta une approche, il posa une de ses mains sur la taille de Luka en exerçant une légèrement pression pour la rapprocher de lui. Observant silencieusement et se laissant faire, Luka se retrouva collé à Mikuo. La différence de taille obligea Mikuo à se tendre de tout son corps pour paraître plus grand. Maintenant collé l'un à l'autre, Mikuo semblait soudain prendre conscience de la situation, rougissant trop pour pouvoir le cacher. Luka esquissa un sourire que Mikuo lui rendit. Il déposa une de ses mains sur la joue de Luka. Il constata que celle-ci était brulante, il perçut même un léger frisson au contact de sa peau.

\- Tu vas me laisser comme ça longtemps Mikuo ? Chuchota Luka.

Sans que Luka n'ait besoin de quémander plus, Mikuo se jeta presque sur elle pour l'embrasser. Luka fut d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle en écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas étonnée parce que Mikuo était en train de l'embrasser, elle fut surprise par l'audace dont faisait preuve Mikuo. Lui qui paraissait si réservé, d'une constitution si frêle pourtant Luka sentait bien la pression sur sa taille l'obligeant à rester collé à lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper, elle ressentait clairement sa main sur sa joue de la paume jusqu'au bout de ces doigts la privant de toute initiative. Bientôt elle sentit même sa langue quémander un baiser plus passionné, mettant définitivement un terme à la pudeur qu'ils éprouvaient habituellement. Laissant le désir prendre le dessus conscients de céder sans aucune résistance, faiblement. Après quelques échanges langoureux et quelque liberté de palpation que Mikuo s'offrait sans aucun consentement, Luka se dégagea légèrement prise d'une soudaine conscience qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public. Certes cette petite ruelle était plutôt à l'abri, mais il était évident que ce n'était clairement pas la chose à faire que de se laisser aller à cet endroit durant un premier rencard.

\- Luka ...

\- Tu es très entreprenant aujourd'hui Mikuo. Lui sourit Luka.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de silence Lily prit enfin la parole

\- Désolé Luri pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas m'énerver surtout un jour comme celui-ci… je passe un super bon moment avec toi et putain ! si ces gars n'étaient pas venus toi aussi tu pas…

\- Lily ! C'est pas de ta faute, on a juste pas eu de chance de tomber sur des gars comme ça. En plus j'ai apprécié que tu prennes ma défense…

\- Évidemment ! Je ne laisserais jamais quiconque te faire du mal Luri.

Après un petit silence Lily repris.

\- Aaah aaah tu me fais dire des trucs embarrassants !

Luri se mit à rire devant l'air gêné qu'arborait la grande blonde, spectacle plutôt rare il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- C'est ça moque toi !

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais jamais vue cette expression sur ton visage !

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- Hein ?

\- Ta main s'il te plait Luri.

\- O-ok ...

Lily saisit sans aucune hésitation la main tendue par Luri, puis entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la plus jeune.

\- Euh Lily ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas, te connaissant, mais tu attires les regards et certains regards me dérangent. Au moins comme ça, sa règle le problème n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai que deux filles se tenant la main comme un couple, ça n'attire pas les regards. Dit Luri un peu moqueuse.

Lily rougit à cette remarque. Se servait-elle du regard des autres comme excuse pour se rapprocher de Luri où est-ce vraiment dans un souci de protection ? Même la blonde n'en était pas sûre, mais c'était surement d'un peu des deux. Elle voulait la protéger c'était évident, mais elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir est son envie d'être proche de Luri, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Lily était comme ça, quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, elle n'avait que peu de retenue à partir du moment ou c'était partagé. Mais là c'était Luri, la sœur de sa meilleure amie, dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait peut-être agi comme à son habitude, mais là elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Déjà Luri était quelqu'un qui était dans la retenue alors être trop entreprenante lui aurait sans doute fait peur. Ensuite, la blonde ne savait pas où elle en était avec les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, se posait-elle aussi des questions du fait que ce soient deux filles etc… ? Lily ignorait tout ça, elle n'osait pas non plus lui demander au risque de clairement lui dévoiler ses intentions. Puis Luri était fleur bleue alors que Lily ne faisait pas forcément dans le sentimentalisme ou le romantisme. Encore une fois ce genre de sortie, le temps qu'elle passait à réfléchir à la potentielle relation qu'elle pourrait avoir avec la plus jeune, tout ça lui était complètement étranger, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de se rapprocher de Luri, ce n'était pas forcément conscient, elle était inévitablement attirée vers elle. Plus le temps passé moins il était facile de prétendre à une sortie entre amies...

\- Désolé Luri, je fais un caprice, toi tu ne remarques même pas tout ça, mais j'ai clairement envie de faire fuir les potentiels prétendants. Après tout aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'à moi !

Luri rougit.

\- En fait je remarque pas tout ça parce que je ne pense qu'à notre sortie et donc à..à t-toi.

Lily eut un petit rire gênée, elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans un geste pour masquer sa gêne et qu'il n'en fit que la confirmer.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir Luri ahah… faudra prendre tes responsabilités si tu me dis des choses aussi mignonnes ! J'ai un gros appétit... Dit Lily de façon enjôleuse.

Luri éclatât de rire.

\- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus louche !

\- Mais je suis super sérieuse !

\- Mais j'en doute pas, c'est bien ton genre.

\- Démasquée…

Elles arrivèrent à la salle d'arcade, une petite salle dans le coin d'une ruelle, qui ne payait pas de mine et qui pourtant, était bondée. Cette petite salle proposée des jeux plutôt récent ce qui expliqué surement le succès des lieux. Lily en cliente régulière salua une bonne dizaine de personnes, sous le regard étonné de Luri. Elle se fit la réflexion que Lily était vraiment quelqu'un de populaire, elle savait s'attirer la compagnie des gens sans vraiment la chercher. Son caractère jovial, sa bonne énergie et son humour débordant en faisaient quelqu'un d'attachant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Luri avait d'abord su apprécier la grande blonde. Puis à force elle avait développé une sorte d'admiration pour la plus grande, qui petit à petit c'était mué en une forme d'amour, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, même si elle n'osait se l'affirmer, de peur de rendre cela bien trop concret.

\- T'en connais du monde !

\- Je viens souvent ici, c'est petit, mais les bornes sont sympa. Tu veux en essayer une ? Je t'invite !

\- Merci !

Une fois que Luri eut choisit sa borne d'arcade, une espèce de tetris revisité sur fond de musique d'idol du moment. Luri semblait bien galérer à faire le moindre score correct, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, même si la blonde semblait, elle, s'en amuser.

\- Attend, attend ! T'énerve pas, quelle mauvaise joueuse celle-là !

\- C'est truqué ce truc ! en plus les boutons sont trop lisse du coup ça glisse.

\- Oui oui c'est ça… Allez je vais t'aider !

Lily se positionna derrière Luri, en se baissant un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luri, ainsi que ses mains sur celle de Luri.

\- Prête ?

\- T'es trop prêt, ça me rend nerveuse.

\- Ahah ! Y'a pas de raison, tu vas voir on va gagner !

Elles réussirent, à deux, à faire un score tellement élevé que la borne s'emballa dans une musique assourdissante, symbole de leur réussite.

\- Tu vois on fait une bonne équipe, toutes les deux !

\- Oui, enfin c'est surtout grâce à toi.

\- J'avais jamais fait un aussi bon score, stricte vérité !

Luri tourna légère la tête pour répliquer, mais constata bien trop tard que c'était une mauvaise idée, vue la promiscuité qu'elles avaient. Dans une fraction de seconde leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lily se releva d'un bon, regardant les alentours comme s'il se passait quelque chose de passionnant à côté. Quant à Luri elle baissa la tête rouge comme une tomate, cependant un léger rictus trahissait ses véritables émotions.

\- Toujours en train de draguer à ce que je vois, t'es vraiment un cas Lily !

\- Aaah Gakupo, ta sale tronche ne me manquait certainement pas !

Un jeune homme, assez grand avec de longs cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval se positionna devant la blonde l'air triomphant, suivis d'une brochette de sbire.

Il se tourna vers Luri, qui avait relevé la tête dès que le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, cette fille c'est une vraie nympho toujours à croquer dans de la chair fraiche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Si tas vraiment que ça à faire que de raconter des conneries, fou nous la paix !

\- Quoi ! Ose me dire que j'ai tort ? Les hommes les femmes, même les gamines à ce que je vois! En fait sur quoi tu ne te jètes pas, hein Lily ?

\- Les mecs comme toi par exemple.

\- Et pourtant c'est là ton erreur !

\- Tu doutes vraiment de rien.

\- Tu demanderas à Luka, elle avait l'air d'apprécier…


End file.
